A device for correctly mounting or positioning a steel cap on a shoe molding last during molding, particularly during the initial molding of a plastic shoe or the like, is known.
The steel cap is mounted on the shoe molding last by being supported thereon by projections distributed over the surface of the steel cap and extending from the shoe molding last or the steel cap. At least one releasable holding or retaining means is provided on the shoe molding last which holds the steel cap on the shoe molding last secure against unintended release.
In an earlier device for mounting the steel cap on the shoe molding last which permits the initial molding of the shoe to proceed with the plastic material the steel caps are surrounded both on the outside and also on the inside with plastic material and thus correctly positioned on the shoe and permanently imbedded in it. Magnets effective as retaining or holding means are used for holding the steel cap on the shoe molding last. These magnets exert such a great holding force during the molding of the shoe that the steel cap is held with accuracy in position relative to the shoe molding last. However it is possible to remove the molding last from the shoe.
Disadvantageously a large contacting or bearing surface is required for the magnets to be able to exert a sufficient holding force on the steel cap. This leads necessarily to comparatively large surface contacts and hence large cavities for the magnets in the synthetic resin sheath surrounding the steel cap in whose vicinity the steel cap is uncovered. Consequently the fit of the shoe is poorer.